swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Player reward
Player rewards are items or skills that are given to in-game characters for things that players do in real life. These things can include keeping an active account for a certain period of time, attending a FanFest/Convention, having an active character during a Publish/Chapter, or even gifts given for which SWG package they buy. Core Game & Expansion Rewards Players can gain items or abilities for thier characters just by buying SWG and it's expansions. *BARC Speeder - Reward for purchase of Star Wars Galaxies: Total Experience. *Flash Speeder - Reward for reserving the Jump to Lightspeed expansion pack from GameStop or EB Games *Instant Travel Vehicle:TIE Fighter - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit. *Instant Travel Vehicle: X-wing Figher - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit. *Lava Flea - Reward for purchasing Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Mustafarian Underground Bunker - Reward for pre-ordering the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Sorosuub Luxury Yacht - Reward for purchase of the Jump to Lightspeed expansion. *Transport Skiff - Reward for pre-ordering the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Varactyl - Reward for the purchase of the Rage of the Wookiees expansion. *Goggles - Special gift to purchaser of the Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (Special Edition) or the Japanese version of the SWG. Life Day Rewards Held around December in real life, Life Day is a Star Wars Wookiee holiday. During this time, SOE gives out gifts to players for their characters. Life Day 2004 *Life Day Kashyyyk Painting *Life Day Matriarch Painting *Life Day Patriarch Painting Life Day 2005 *Memories Past *Pilgrimage *Triumph Other Rewards Some rewards really do not have a specific category, or may be a one-time reward for an event. *Portrait of the Emperor - One of the two in-game paintings that players that attended the 2006 SWG FanFest could choose. *A Rebel Painting - One of the two in-game paintings that players that attended the 2006 SWG FanFest could choose. Publish/Chapter Rewards Making their first appearence during the CU, and reintroduced for the NGE, SOE has started giving out rewards to players for their characters for every Publish/Chapter. Most of these rewards are usable for all characters, but some require a certain CL or Career/Profession to obtain or use. Publish 15: Combat Upgrade Rewards Publish 25: New Gaming Enhancements Rewards *Character Respec Device *Favor of the Elders *Elder Jedi Arbiter Robe :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. *Elder Jedi Oppressor Robe :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. *Kenobi's Legacy :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. *B'nar's Sacrifice :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. Publish 27 Rewards Publish 28 Rewards *1 Free Career/Profession /respec from the Respec NPC. Publish 29/Chapter 1: The Corellian Captives Rewards *It came from Mustafar ! *Mystic Corellia *Survive the Rryatt Trail Publish 30/Chapter 2: The Talus Incident Rewards SWG Anniversary Rewards To commerate the anniversary of SWG, SOE gives players items or abilities that thier characters can use. SWG 1-Year Anniversery *Cast Wing in Flight poster *Decimator poster *Emperor's Eyes (TIE Sentinel) poster *Fighter Study poster *Hutt Greed poster *Imperial Oppression (TIE Oppressor) poster *Smuggler's Run poster *Tatooine Dune Speeder poster *Weapon of War poster *Dusk in Kachirho poster - 1-Year Anniversery in Japan. Could only be obtained by players in Japan. SWG 2-Year Anniversery *Corellian Corvette Hologram *Lambda Shuttle Hologram SWG 3-Year Anniversery Veteran Rewards Veteran rewards are items given to players that keep an active acount for certain period of time. Players may choose one reward from the milestones depending on how long their account has been active. So for example, if your account was 3 months old you could choose either the Protocol Droid or the R2 Droid, the harvester deed or the data terminals. Some Items are limited to one time only per account these are noted with an Asterik (*) beside the item. For example once you choose a Self powered harvester you can not choose another at a later month. You could choose a Crate of any existing resource (30k), but once you took that, you would not be able to take it again with a future choice. The rest of the items can be taken multiple times if desired. There are two commands associated with the rewards: /getvet :You will receive a system message that will tell you how many days you have accumulated. /claim :You will recieve a message of whether you are able to claim a reward at this time and, if so, the claim dialog window. 3 Month Rewards *Self powered harvester kit* *Holonet Terminal *Translator Terminal *Control Array *Holonet Tracking Console *Protocol Droid Miniature Replica *R2 Droid Miniature Replica 6 Month Rewards *Crate of any existing resource (30k)* *YT1300 Passenger Lounge *YT1300 Modular Seating *TIE Fighter Miniature Replica *X-wing Miniature Replica Any 3 month reward 9 Month Rewards *Figurine Display Stand *Houseplant Any 3 - 6 month reward 12 Month Rewards *Profession Restart Kit* *Database Input Terminal *System Readout Terminal *Main Systems Databank *Holonet Databank *Jabba the Hutt Miniature Replica *Stormtrooper Miniature Replica Any 3 - 9 month reward. 15 Month Rewards *Imperial Guard Hologram *Cu-pa Toy Any 3-12 month reward 18 Month Rewards *Imperial House Rug* *Rebel House Rug* Any 3 - 15 month reward 21 Month Rewards *Jedi Starfighter Hologram *Sand Crawler Hologram Any 3 - 18 month reward 24 Month Rewards *Death Star Hologram *Fireplace Any 3 - 21 month reward 27 Month Rewards *Princess Leia Hologram *Dewback Toy Any 3 - 24 month reward. 30 Month Rewards *Yoda Hologram *Emperor's Chair Any 3 - 27 month reward 33 Month Rewards *Jawa Hologram *Rancor Toy Any 3 - 30 month reward 36 Month Rewards *Boba Fett Figurine *AT-AT Toy Any 3 - 33 month reward